Fanfiction Ideas!
by Evillustrator
Summary: Just some ideas that I have. Tell me the order I should write them in! Includes 3 NEVER SEEN BEFORE Crossovers!
1. chapter 1

**I've got a few ideas, just I need to get votes.**

 **MLB = Miraculous stories.**

 **WOF = Wings Of Fire stories.**

 **HG = Hunger Games stories.**

 **MR = Maze Runner stories.**

 **WC = Warrior Cats stories.**

1\. Watch show fic. MLB

2\. The Qibli and Winter show! This is where they interview all the dragons of Phyrria, plus some hilarious dramas! WOF

3\. Where there is a butterfly above every akuma victim and those who where affected by Stoneheart. The butterflies are waiting for Hawkmoth to give the command. Set in POV of Nathaniel. MLB

4\. Hunger Games and Miraculous Crossover. The fourteen heroes knew that although they had saved the morning, they couldn't save people from the terror happening at 2 '0' clock. MLB/HG

5\. They didn't know where they were. Who they were. Why they were there. Why there was jewellery. What they were able to do. All they knew, was that they needed to get out, or get eaten in the Maze. MR/MLB

6\. Where the classmates are all in the same litter! ThunderClan needs the new warriors, but are they ready to face the danger that is Darkstar? WC/MLB

7\. I mean, Nathaniel's a great artist. Fantastic. Unbelievably good. Just we didn't know that he was a better singer. MLB

 **Okay, so I'm going to write all of these at one stage or another. Tell me the order you would like to see them written in. So far we are getting the most votes for The Maze Runner and Miraculous crossover!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some more ideas!**

 **MLB = Miraculous stories**

 **WOF = Wings Of Fire stories**

 **HG = Hunger Games stories**

 **MR = Maze Runner stories**

 **WC = Warrior Cats stories**

 **G = Gone stories**

 **R &I = Rizzoli and Isles stories **

1\. They didn't know what the giant dome over Paris meant. They didn't know why they could now... do things that weren't humanly possible. All they knew was that everyone above 17 was gone, and that they had to survive. MLB/G

2\. A set of One-Shots of Nathanette. MLB

3\. A set of One-Shots of Natheka. MLB

4\. The Umbrella Scene with Wings Of Fire ships. WOF/MLB

5\. Not far away, there were four more Clans. FireClan, IceClan, NightClan and PeakClan. Endless battles of borders threaten to wipe them out. But what if a stray ThunderClan cat waltzed into FireClan? WC

6\. Nathaniel x Reader story. You just moved back to Paris after living in Australia since year three. But a certain artist won't forget the broken promise... MLB

7\. Marinette Rizzoli and her best friend Alya Isles help Nino Frost and Kim Korsac solve murders in Paris! MLB/R&I

 **Once again, am am planning to do all of these at one point or another, just tell me the order!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random ideas are just coming now. These are all (mostly) speech ideas, and these would be the summaries.**

 **Vote for your favourite in each chapter, and in the top three order, chapter 1, chapter 2 and chapter 3, I'll right them, then go again, and so on and so forth.**

MLB: Miraculous Ladybug

W: Winx

WC: Warriors

LDC: Last Dragon Chronicles.

1\. "I'll name her Aquakit, because she looks so different from her older sisters." "I call apon my warrior ancestors to call this apprentice into warriorhood. Her name shall be Aquaheart." "My name is Aquaheart of Thunder Clan. Who are you to invade my territory? Are you a Rouge?" "Please forgive me. My name is Leafstorm, of FireClan." WC

2\. "Wait... does that mean..." "Yes, it does." "Wait, what? What does what mean?" "This means that Roxy wasn't the last fairy on Earth... and that means that fairies are not the only mythical creature on Earth, either." W MLB

3\. "Lucy? Liz? Zookie? Zanna? Hello? Tam? ALEXA? Anyone? Hello? HELLO?! Is anyone there?!" "I'm here, David Rain, or Merriman. And I want you to live through the past as an extra player, without affecting the future, of course." A name popped into David's head. "Agawin?" LDC

4\. "Wonderful creation David!" Mrs Bustier praised. "What is it called?" "His name is Gawain, and he was the last dragon on Earth." "Very well. You seem to have quite the knack to make up stories, would you mind making more dragons and writing _that_ story?" "Of cause. But I need auma for the dragons." LDC MLB

5\. Prompt: When she looked in the mirror, her eyes were no longer her usual shade of brown. When she turned around, she was no longer in her bedroom. **Unsure what series it should be, comment one of the four named in this chapter for this to be written as.**

6\. "Look, I didn't want this!" "None of us did, now get over it." WC W (ask for details as I realise this is too vague)

7\. Someone got injured, and only the power of a... miraculous can help, but Hawkmoth thinks that an akuma could have. MLB

 **Remember, comment your fav from each invividual chapter, only your fav, and I'll do the story with the most votes from chapter 1 first!**


End file.
